


This Crazy Little Thing

by EmpressOfEdge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sunflakes, and they are TROUBLE (match)makers, but there are BEEBIES, take my rare pair, the bees are in the background, there's not enough sunflakes content so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: Weiss isn’t sure when exactly it happened, but she thinks she might actually like Sun.Like…likeSun. A lot. An embarrassing amount. A stupid amount. Because it’s Sun. The same man who stowed away on a boat and gloated about it to the ship captain’s face. The same man who used to climb the tree outside their old dorm at Beacon Academy. The same man who followed Blake around like a lovesick puppy for years and called Weiss the Ice Queen.And yet…
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Sun Wukong
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	This Crazy Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So like... as some of you may know I am bees trash, yes, but I am also Sunflakes trash. And if you find there's not enough of your ship in the world... be the change you want to see.
> 
> Enjoy the fluffy goodness!

Weiss isn’t sure when exactly it happened, but she thinks she might actually like Sun.

Like… _like_ Sun. A lot. An embarrassing amount. A _stupid_ amount. Because it’s _Sun_. The same man who stowed away on a boat and gloated about it to the ship captain’s face. The same man who used to climb the tree outside their old dorm at Beacon Academy. The same man who followed Blake around like a lovesick puppy for years and called Weiss the Ice Queen.

And yet…

Weiss sighs, taking a sip of her drink as she looks over at him from across Blake and Yang’s backyard. It’s summer, and the weather is beautiful, and her teammates definitely know how to host a party; always so annoyingly on the same page. There’s a tiki bar, the pool is open, and Yang and Ren are grilling up a storm of food, trying to keep their respective spouses away from anything flammable as music plays softly over the yard.

Ruby ran off some time ago to play with Zwei and Riley – Blake and Yang’s youngest – and since then Weiss has been debating whether or not she wants to try and pursue this insane feeling she’s had recently.

Maybe it’s just the fact that the last few times they’ve all been together, the little army of Belladonna-Xiao Longs had been in tow, and Sun had been surprisingly good with them. Much like he’s being right now; all smiles as Tyson grabs at his tail and Kira laughs from her spot on his shoulders.

“You know, you could just go talk to him.” Weiss nearly jumps out of her skin as Blake sidles up next to her, a knowing smirk on her lips. Blake looks over at Sun and laughs as he tosses Tyson in the pool. “He doesn’t bite.”

“Why would I want to talk to him?” Weiss asks, raising an eyebrow, trying to sound as nonchalant about it all as possible. She can tell immediately she’s failing based on the look Blake’s giving her right now.

“Just because _I_ didn’t want to date him, doesn’t mean he’s all bad,” Blake says, glancing at Sun again with a fond smile. “He’s sweet. Carefree.” She sighs and rolls her eyes. “Loyal to a fault.” She pauses and Weiss feels her cheeks heat as Blake’s gaze falls back on her. “I don’t know, I think you two would actually be good together.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t want to date him. I was just—”

“Staring at him fondly?” Blake asks with a chuckle. “It’s okay to want someone, Weiss. And as a wise woman once told me… ‘just go for it already, would you?’” Blake punctuates her sentence with a light shove to Weiss’s shoulder before she catches sight of something beyond her and her eyes go wide. “Yang! You can’t use the flamethrower on the grill, we talked about this!”

As Blake takes off in the direction of her wife, Weiss stares back out over the yard at Sun. She squints. Her jaw sets. She is _Weiss. Fucking. Schnee._ She does not get this freaked out over guys anymore. She’s helped save the world, reclaimed her family name, partnered with Blake and the Revolutionized White Fang to make Faunus relations with Atlas peaceful and prosperous.

She can talk to _Sun._

She sighs, looking in the direction of Blake and Yang. Yang clad in her “Please Do Something to the Cook” apron – a _ridiculous_ match to Ren’s of opposite meaning – scratching the back of her head with a bashful smile as Blake tries and fails to look upset. Ren and Nora paired off next to them, Nora scarfing down burgers as Ren grins at her fondly.

It’s with that mental pep-talk and rush of single-awareness that Weiss finds herself on the other side of the pool watching as Sun pushes Tyson into the water again with a laugh, Kira snickering at her brother’s expense.

“Nice one, Uncle Sun,” Kira says, and Sun sticks his hand up to give her a high-five.

His head tilts back, to look at the child on his shoulders as he points at her. “Don’t tell your parents I did that. Your mom will kill me.”

Kira frowns. “Which one?”

Sun opens his mouth and closes it, reconsidering his answer. Finally, he nods. “Both.”

Kira laughs and Tyson drags himself out of the water grinning. “I’ll tell them!” He shouts running in the direction of his moms.

Sun lifts Kira off his shoulders and sets her on the ground. “Intercept! Don’t let him rat us out!”

Kira tears off after her brother, nearly barreling into Weiss on her way. Weiss raises an eyebrow as Kira catches up to him, tackling him to the ground just in front of their parents who look thoroughly exasperated as they try to pry the twins off each other.

“All that and Blake _clearly_ already knows you shoved her son in the pool,” Weiss says, shaking her head, still looking away from Sun.

“She _what?”_ Sun says, and Weiss turns to smirk at him, arms crossed.

“She saw you do it the first time.”

Sun’s face goes pale. His palms coming up to his cheeks dramatically. “Oooooh shit.”

Weiss rolls her eyes and sighs. “Relax. She’s not going to do anything.”

Sun looks over in Blake’s direction. “But how can you be sure?”

Weiss glances over her shoulder at where Blake is crouched eye level with a sopping wet seven-year-old, drying his hair and ears with a towel before looking in her and Sun’s direction, smirking. Weiss frowns. “I… can’t.” She spins back towards Sun and forces a smile. “Maybe we should talk… somewhere else?”

Sun squints at her, a skeptical frown tugging at his lips. He tucks his hands behind his head. “Why _are_ you even talking to me?” He asks. “I mean, Neptune’s not here.” He goes tense, quickly looking around from side to side. “Are you in on it? Blake’s plan to get back at me?”

Weiss groans, pressing two fingers to her temple. Maybe it was just a physical thing that made her think she was actually into Sun. Gods _please_ let it just have been a physical thing. “No, you dunce. Can’t I just… talk to one of my old friends?”

Sun relaxes slightly, his expression softening as he scratches at the back of his head and he half-shrugs. “I… yeah, I guess. You’ve just never done it much before. Like… one-on-one, y’know?”

Weiss frowns, looking away. “Yeah… I…” She clears her throat, straightening up. “But, I’d… like to change that,” she says with a decisive nod.

Sun chuckles. “Well. Who am I to argue with the head of the Schnee Dust Company?”

Weiss flinches a little at the title. She’s worked hard to reclaim the name, reform the company into something better. Worthy. But to hear Sun say it like that… “You’re someone with the power to choose. I… don’t want my title to—”

“Whoa, easy, Ice Queen,” Sun says with a chuckle. Weiss frowns at the old nickname. “I was just kidding.”

Weiss sighs, looking away again. “R-Right.” Gods, this had been a _terrible_ idea. She should’ve thought harder about this. How incompatible they are as individuals. How different each of their upbringings were. How they’d never be able to joke as easily as Blake and Yang. Be as comfortable together as Ren and Nora.

“H-Hey! Did I ever tell you about the time Blake and I took on a Sea Feilong?”

Weiss sighs and rolls her eyes. Because _yes._ It’s actually one of the few things he’s bragged about on _several_ occasions. She looks up to tell him just that, but is met with a dorky, hopeful, smile, and shining blue eyes. Her sass falls to a soft grin instead. “You could… refresh my memory.”

As Sun launches excitedly into his tale, Weiss spots movement from the corner of her eye. One flash of blonde hair followed by another. She tries to ignore it, but her years as a Huntress have left her suspicious, and so when Sun breaks eye contact – getting perhaps a little _too_ animated in his retelling – Weiss glances around, catching sight of the twins whispering and giggling over near the bushes, staring at Sun.

Kira’s ear twitches in her direction, and then she’s met with pleading golden eyes, and a sign of “shhh,” before the twins disappear into a bush and Weiss is left utterly confused.

“Who knew Blake was that strong, right? And then—Weiss?”

“Huh? Oh! Sorry, I just…” Weiss squints off to the side and shakes her head before smiling up at Sun. “Please, continue.”

She puts the kids from her mind for a moment, appreciating the way Sun gets into the story. The way he commits to his roles and always works to make her laugh. Maybe he smiles a little wider when she does? Maybe it’s in her head… but she hopes it isn’t.

By the time he finishes, they’re both laughing and Sun’s flushed from exertion and the heat. “Never thought I’d ride a Sea Feilong… but it’s one for the bucket list!” He says with a chuckle. “Ten out of ten, would recommend.”

Weiss chuckles and shakes her head. “I’ll let you know if I ever have a death wish.”

Sun laughs, his tone softening when he speaks again. “You know, you’re actually pretty cool… Weiss.”

Weiss smirks. “Using first names, now? Think we’ve reached that level?”

Sun rolls his eyes. “Don’t ruin it, Schnee.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” There’s a beat where they just _look_ at each other, and she wonders if maybe Sun could actually like her. He kept the conversation going where he could’ve simply walked away. He used her name. Which for anyone else is… a low bar, but with Sun she’ll take it. His tail is swaying behind him in a cadence Weiss has learned over the years means he’s happy. He’s looking at her in a way she’s not used to seeing from _anyone_. And…

She sighs.

_Fuck it._

“You know,” Weiss says, standing taller, taking a step closer, “maybe we could—”

“ATTACK!”

Weiss is a little disappointed in herself for not seeing this coming, as Tyson and Kira charge Sun. Honestly, she should expect nothing less from children raised by her teammates…

She’s intent on taking a step back to let them have their revenge. Because, honestly? They deserve it. But her plans are quickly derailed as Sun’s hand darts out to grab her wrist and use her as a human-shield. A bargaining chip.

Weiss swats at his hands. “Hey!”

But the twins are having _none of it_. And without a second thought – before Sun can even get his first pleading sentence out – he and Weiss are being shoved backwards into the pool.

To Sun’s credit, he does try to make up for taking Weiss along with him. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her close as his back takes the brunt of the fall, and Weiss tries _really_ hard not to think about how good it feels to have his arms around her.

They land with an ungraceful splash and detangle from each other in the water in order to breach the surface. As soon as she gasps in a breath of air, she’s met with Sun treading water in front of her, eyes wide and shaking his head.

“Sorry!” Sun says instantly. “I didn’t mean to—I thought they’d—and you’re… laughing?”

Weiss doesn’t realize she is until Sun says it. But she is. Wholeheartedly. She feels light and carefree and happy, despite the fact she’s fully clothed and soaked head to toe. Maybe it’s _because_ she is. Because this is something that she’d have hated in the past; but now it’s new and fun and frivolous. And she loves the feeling of freedom that rushes through her.

Her eyes lock with Sun’s as her laughter dies out and he’s staring at her like he’s seeing her for the first time. She can’t help but feel like he kind of is. The smile slowly slips from her face as they drift closer in the water, and Weiss wonders if he’s thinking about possibly…

Sun seems to break from his daze, his body going tense as his eyes shift to the side, cheeks flushing red as he clears his throat. “So!” His voice cracks, and he clears his throat again. “So. Uh… I think… I think you were gonna say something…” He looks up at Weiss, blond hair dipping into his eyes. “Before…”

Weiss grins. “Was I? I’m not so sure…”

Sun chuckles and shrugs. “I mean, I kinda… hope you were.”

Weiss’s eyebrows shoot up. “You… do?”

“I—yeah. Yeah.”

Weiss feels a blush creep up her neck and she glances away, catching sight of Blake over by the grill, grinning in her direction before taking a sip of her drink and laughing at something Yang says. Weiss represses an eyeroll at her _meddling_ , but a small smile still slips through as she looks back at Sun and is met with hopeful eyes.

“Dinner,” she says. “Friday.”

Sun’s eyebrows raise at the declaration but he smiles as he nods. “Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to drop kudos, comments, etc! I'd love feedback since I haven't written that much for these two yet haha.
> 
> Hope you have a great day/ night! :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @empressofedge


End file.
